


Avengers First Thanksgiving

by kellebelle



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: I'm sorry this is so awful, M/M, Thanksgiving, cheesy feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-22
Updated: 2012-11-22
Packaged: 2017-11-19 07:10:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/570586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kellebelle/pseuds/kellebelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone had suggested all of them sit down together for a Thanksgiving dinner. Tony, who had been tinkering with a new communication device, suddenly found himself the focus of five sets of eyes and he had to pause for a moment to remember why. Oh, right. Thanksgiving.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Avengers First Thanksgiving

**Author's Note:**

> I attempted to write a Thanksgiving thing. Sorry for the lack of food porn.

Someone had suggested all of them sit down together for a Thanksgiving dinner. Tony, who had been tinkering with a new communication device, suddenly found himself the focus of five sets of eyes and he had to pause for a moment to remember why. Oh, right. Thanksgiving.

“Sure. Sounds great. I’ll have Jarvis get right on that.”

Thor gave the billionaire a beaming smile. “MOST WONDERFUL! I HAVE HEARD MANY GREAT THINGS OF THIS MIDGARDIAN FEAST AND I AM EAGER TO PARTAKE IN THIS RITUAL SACRIFICE.”

All eyes were now on Thor. Clint lifted his finger and opened his mouth to correct the god, but he suddenly found himself unable to argue with Thor’s assessment of the holiday. Tony grinned and stood up, obviously running low on energy.

“Great. Good. Be here Thursday. It’ll be ready. I need to go finish this now.” He raised the device and wiggled it a little for emphasis.

“Don’t forget to come to bed, Tony!”

Tony waved a hand dismissively as he turned to walk away. “Wouldn’t dream of it, dear.”

Steve only rolled his eyes and Clint made a gagging noise that only caused Tony to smirk. “I’ll be thankful when you guys stop with the cutesy, mushy shit because the thought of Stark getting down and dirty with Cap only makes me--ow.”

Natasha lifted an eyebrow while Clint rubbed his arm where Natasha had pinched him.

Steve at least had the audacity to look a little embarrassed. Tony looked gleeful. Then he was gone and the rest of the team decided they’d settled Operation: Avengers Thanksgiving.

\-----

Well Tuesday happened as they generally tend to do. This one had been no exception as midtown had suddenly found itself surrounded by giant, lost turkeys. The operation could have run smoother, but the archer in all New Yorkers had apparently come out that day as many were prepared to see who could take down these turkeys with their own bows and arrows if for no other reason than to have the giant birds stuffed and displayed somewhere. Clint was personally offended and Hulk became even more enraged after being hit with one too many stray New Yorker arrows.

Needless to say, the problem was eventually taken care of and the turkeys were returned to their normal sizes and injuries were minimal. The idiot civilians were back in their homes and midtown was back to business as usual not long after.

So that was Tuesday. At least their new comm units had worked well, not that there was any doubt since Tony had made them himself.

Wednesday had Tony stuck in meetings all day, and the team had to go out without Iron Man. The billionaire was not impressed and had tried to whine to Pepper that he really needed to leave, but she fixed him with a “so-help-me-god-you-better-stick-around-if-you-know-what’s-good-for-you” look so he might have cowed slightly with a loud sigh and a pout. This was not fair at all.

When he returned to the tower, the others were having a monumental discussion over what had happened. Tony didn’t want to be petty, but he was sulking a little because he missed out and he wasn’t in the mood to listen. He could be like that. It was allowed. He had the money to prove it. Instead he gave them a smile as he tossed his jacket onto a nearby chair and loosened his tie while waiting for the elevator to take him to his workshop.

“FRIEND TONY! WE ARE PREPARING TO DO BATTLE IN A GAME CALLED MONOPOLY. WOULD YOU CARE TO JOIN US?”

The rest watched him expectantly and he smiled. “I would, but I was just bombarded with new projects that I need to get started on.” He indicated the briefcase at his feet containing several new blueprints and contracts he was being forced to sign tonight even though tomorrow was Thanksgiving and no one would be around anyway.

“You should get some rest, Tony. We can’t have you falling asleep during dinner tomorrow.” Bruce leveled Tony with a look that clearly said the genius would not be getting out of attending the meal by any means.

Tony smiled once more just to hide the panic on his face. Dinner. Crap. “I won’t. Just make sure your stomachs are ready. I ordered half the shop. We’ll all be in tryptophan induced comas after tomorrow night. That’s a Stark promise.”

The elevator doors open and Tony stepped in, turning in time to see Steve smiling at him and he blew the soldier a quick kiss, making sure Clint got a nice view of their mushy love. Steve, oh he has learned so well, reached up in the air and grabbed the invisible kiss, placing it in his front pocket and side-eyed Clint as he spoke to his boyfriend. “I’m saving this for later tonight.” He couldn’t help but blush when he said it and Tony chuckled. Clint covered his face in horror and cursed Tony to the deepest depths of hell for corrupting Steve so badly.

\-----

Tony was not prepared for the arms that wrapped themselves around his waist.

“Dinner time.”

Tony gave Steve a confused look.

“What? How long have I been...Jarvis, what time is it?”

“It is 7:00 p.m., sir. Perhaps you would like me to close this down while you enjoy your meal.”

Tony nodded and gave his boyfriend a small smile. “So, I guess I should come on up. I thought it was earlier than this.”

Steve kissed Tony’s temple. “Yes. Then we’re going straight to bed after this because I am not actually sure when you last slept.”

Tony lifted his eyebrows. “That statement doesn’t particularly make me want to sleep, Captain.”

Steve grinned softly. “I hope not. We’ll see how you feel after you eat though.”

Moments later they were both in the kitchen and everyone was seated around the table. Tony eyed the food, hoping what was there was actually enough because Thor and Steve had huge appetites. Truth be told, he was pretty hungry himself, and why wasn’t anyone digging in?

“Uh...bon apetite?”

“I AM TO UNDERSTAND WE ARE SUPPOSED TO SPEAK OF THAT WHICH WE ARE MOST THANKFUL FOR, ANTHONY. I AM THANKFUL FOR MY BROTHER DESPITE EVERYTHING AND I MISS HIM. I AM THANKFUL FOR SUCH ADMIRABLE AND HONORABLE FRIENDS HERE ON MIDGARD.”

Tony smiled. This was not something he was accustomed to doing.

Bruce cleared his throat. “I am thankful for the chances we are given. I never thought I’d be capable of doing good things with the Other Guy, but I can change my outlook on life and I have you guys here with me. Not many people would be willing to take a risk with me.”

Tony had a horrible feeling they were going to expect him to do this too. Great.

“I’m thankful to be part of a team, to be able to right my wrongs and to make some friends.” Natasha had no time for long speeches. 

Tony was thankful for the fact that she hadn’t killed him in his sleep yet.

“What Nat said. You guys are great. I’m also thankful for all this free food.”

“You are quite the speaker there, Clint.”

Clint grinned at Natasha. “And you love me anyway.”

Steve went next, smiling at Tony quickly before he spoke. “I am thankful for the fact that you guys have helped me find my place in this century. It’s still hard, and I am still confused most of the time, but you are okay with that. I have a home, and a family.” Steve turned his head and took Tony’s hand. “I also have Tony. I hope you realize how thankful I am for that.”

Tony gave Steve a small grin. “Yeah. Same here.” He looked away and noticed everyone’s expectant gazes on his again. Was he really going to have to do this?

After a few moments of silence, Clint spoke up. “So, you going to cut this turkey or what, Tasha? I’m starving.”

Natasha stood up and Tony sighed. “Okay, yeah, I’m a genius, but I’m not good at everything. Like this for example.” Natasha slowly sat down so Tony could continue. “I have everything anyone could ever hope for. This type of celebration...I’m not used to sharing my thanks, I guess. I uh, I’m thankful for you guys. All of you. Except you, Barton.” Tony gave an easy grin and Clint flipped him off. “Someone once called me the man who has everything and nothing. I guess you all are the something that replaces the nothing. I’m thankful that you are still here, that you haven’t left. I’m thankful that you actually wear all those extra things I make for you when we’re fighting in a battle. I’m thankful that Natasha hasn’t killed me yet and that Steve is determined to stay with me no matter how much I mess up. You haven’t given up on me despite the numerous times I disappoint you, and I guess that means more to me than you realize. So...yeah. I’d hate for this meal to get cold. Cut the turkey, Nat.”

Natasha rolled her eyes and grabbed a knife. “You know, Stark, we really do appreciate how much time you spend making sure we’re all safer when we go out there and the way you are constantly trying to improve it all.”

Clint nodded his head. “We appreciate that you put this meal in front of us. You didn’t have to. You don’t have to do a lot of things, but you do them anyway because it matters to you.”

Tony quirked his lips slightly and nodded once.

And then it was time to eat. Praise Odin. Tony could only hope this moment of utter humiliation (seriously, emotions were not his thing, okay?) would be forgotten or at least put away for the time being.

\-----

Steve entered Tony’s bedroom after he and the others cleaned the kitchen. Tony had been ordered to the bed and told he could get out of cleaning this once since he supplied them with the meal. He mostly figured they could tell he was exhausted. So here he was, sitting on his bed with his tablet in his hand once more.

“Just so you know, you never disappoint me. You don’t mess up any more than I do. You are just as important to us as we are to you.” He walked slowly toward the bed, removing his shirt before he climbed next to Tony and pulled the tablet from his hands before throwing an arm over Tony’s stomach. “I’m not leaving you. If you think I am, you’re obviously underestimating my ability to be extremely stubborn.”

Tony laughed at that and scooted down so he could lay next to his boyfriend. “You really are. And I am okay with that.”

Steve smiled. “Good. One day you’ll realize how much you underestimate yourself too. Like I said, I’m stubborn and I won’t back down.” He kissed Tony’s forehead, his nose, his lips.

“Am I supposed to be falling asleep right now? If so, the plan is not working. Feel free to do what you can at this moment to thoroughly wear me out for good.”

Steve laughed and kissed Tony once more. “My pleasure.”

“And Steve? There are so many reasons why I’m thankful for you.”

“Likewise, Stark.”

All in all, this was by far the best Thanksgiving Tony had ever had.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Please do not toss any rotten tomatoes at me.


End file.
